


Birthday Gift

by Ellezaria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellezaria/pseuds/Ellezaria
Summary: Loki and Tony have a little gift for Syla
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EndlessStairway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessStairway/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Butterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381480) by [EndlessStairway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessStairway/pseuds/EndlessStairway). 



> Just a small headcannon I had ever since I have re-read ‘Butterfly.’ I hope you like it.  
> Thank you for all the amazing feels!<3<3<3

Loki and Tony had worked on this for quite some time, accepting nothing but absolute perfection for their daughter Syla.

The metallic blue of the butterfly shaped pendant glinted in the sunlight. The red and gold designs on the wings contrasted quite nicely with the blue. If Syla paid attention, it seemed that the pendant thrummed slightly from the magic.

Loki and Tony had gifted it to her on her birthday. The first time Syla activated it; armour snaked out covering her torso, her limbs and her head. The protections spells Loki had infused with it shimmered in the air for a moment before disappearing into the armour to strengthen it.

This would work as a protection for their daughter until she was capable of defending for herself.

Needless to say, Syla loved it.


End file.
